bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailtime
Mail time (Post time in the UK version) is a popular original song in Blue's Clues. Lyrics U.S. Version Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail''' ' When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! U.K. Version Post is here, the post is here Letters come from far and near' ' All year round they make me want to CHEER'!!!!!!!!!!' Spanish (Mexican) Version El correo ya llegó anunciando su canción y girto con emoción, CORREO!!!!!!! Portuguese (Portugal) version Shigo Corrieo, Corrieo Shigo Corrieo Shigo Correio GEEMO!!!!!!! Mailbox's Birthday Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me wanna wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, Happy Birthday, Mail! Music in an Everyday Way '''Mailbox': I'm the mail Steve: You never fail Mailbox: I make you wanna Steve: Wag my tail Both: When it comes we wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!!!! Puppets Steve: Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, Sock Puppet: MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Always wanted to do that. E-mail (from Magenta's Messages) Here's E-mail, It never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, E-MAIL!!!!!!!!! Trivia *Starting with What Time is it For Blue? and throughout the entire series, the archive recordings were kept (except for a few episodes and all of them in Portugal dubbed.) **This also happens to Joe in Seasons Five and Six (except for Shape Searchers, Animals In Our House? and Joe's Clues). *The reason why Steve or Joe is doing his arm dance back and forth in the beginning is because it's a sign showing viewers the action of how Mailbox waves his flag. *Mailbox sang this song in Music in an Everyday Way the audio version of the Season Three episode Blue's Big Treasure Hunt and the Season Six episode Playdates. *India Aries sang a reggae version of this song in the Season Six Bluestock. * In most episodes, at the end of this song, Steve is on the left side while Blue is on the right side. ** But in some episodes, Steve is on the right side while Blue is on the left side. ** This happens in Joe episodes too sometimes. ** Also in some episodes, before Joe goes to the left side to say "MAIL", he goes to the right side while doing the wagging tail part with Blue. * This song got interrupted in two episodes: ** The Season Four episode The Baby's Here! (Part of the five part story) ** and the Season Five episode Animals In Our House * After the song, Blue would either go away or just watch Steve or Joe get the mail. * After Kevin finishes singing the Post Time song, he'll put his thumb up. * This is one of the only songs to have a slow tempo at the beginning but starts to go faster when Steve or Joe sing "It makes me want to wag my tail" (Kevin sings the line "Letters come from far and near" in the UK version). *This is a Western style song. Gallery Mailtime Season 4 Something To Do Blue.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Baby Here.gif Mailtime Season 4 Baby Here.png Mailtime Season 3 Periwenkle Misses His Friend.png Mailtime Season 3 Inventions.png Mailtime Season 3 Enviorments.gif Mailtime Season 5 Dress Up Day.gif Mailtime Season 5 Bedtime Business.gif Mailtime Season 6 Bluestock.gif Mailtime Season 4 Let's Boogie.gif Mailtime Season 4 Let's Plant.gif Mailtime Season 4 Let's Plant.png Mailtime Season 3 Anatomy.gif Mailtime Season 3 Enviorments.png Mailtime Season 4 Let's Boogie.png Mailtime Season 3 Anatomy.png Mailtime Season 4 Blue's School.png Mailtime Season 4 What's Inside.gif Mailtime Season 5 Patience.png Mailtime Season 3 Weight And Balance.gif Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.gif Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.gif Mailtime Season 5 Surprise Guest.gif Mailtime Season 3 Geography.gif Mailtime Season 3 Shy.gif Mailtime Season 3 Words.gif Mailtime Season 3 Occuaptions.gif Mailtime Season 3 Magenta's Gets Glasses,gif.gif Mailtime Season 2 Lost Episode.gif Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.gif Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Goes To The Doctor.gif Mailtime Season 3 What So Funny.gif Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Goes To The Doctor.png Mailtime Season 3 What So Funny.png Mailtime in the story wall.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Blue's News Place.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Un Dia Con Plum.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Blue's Book Nook.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Mr. Salt And Mrs. Pepper Day.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Imagine Nation.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Anything Box.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.gif Mailtime Season 4 Puppets.gif Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.jpg Mailtime Season 4 What's Inside.jpg Mailtime Season 4 Adventure.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Grow Show.gif Mailtime Season 4 Rhyme Time.jpg MAIL_14.jpg Mailtime_Season_5_Body_Language.png Mailtime2.jpg MAIL!!_9.jpg MAIL_12.jpg Kevin_Posttime_Cheer.png Mailtime from animals in our house.jpg Mailtime from the baby's here2.jpg Mailtime from the baby's here.jpg Category:Songs Category:UK Songs Category:US Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues Season 4 Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Blue's Clues Season 6